The Attack
by domino84
Summary: An attack by the dark forces, a confrontation, a kiss, H/G, the Weasleys, Hermione... (Posted separately, Ch4 in my fic Strength of Love)


_Title:  Confrontations_

_Author: Domino_

_Email: zahfat@yahoo.com_

_Disclaimer:  Not mine…_

_Summary: An attack, a  kiss, Voldemort  and  a  surprise  confrontation._

The  attack  came, not  surprisingly  during  the  summer  vacation.  Hogwarts, after  all  was   heavily  guarded, a  virtual  fortress  with  many  protection  charms  on  it. While  it  was  technically  possible  to  get  past  the  defenses  set  up  there, it  would  take  both  an  extremely powerful  wizard  or  witch, and  more  importantly  a  lot  of  energy. Voldemort  was  the  former, but  he  had  little  precious  energy  to spare.

That  left  very  few  possibilities  open. The  Dursleys, while  also  under  protection  was  in  a  completely  muggle  area, and  the  risk, for  the  first  time  was  too  high  for  Harry  to  remain  there.  No  one  was  too  unhappy  by  that  decision, if  you  were  make  such  an  understatement. That  left  the  Burrow. And  the  Weasleys.  It  was  a  full  house  this  summer. All  the  Weasleys  were  home, including  Bill  and  Charlie, although  the  younger  ones  suspected  that  their  presence  was  more  to  protect  than  a  vacation  as  they  insisted. Even  Hermione  came. Dumbledore  had  sent  her  parents  into  hiding, and  despite  the  jeopardy  Hermione  faced  by  being  Muggle-born, she  refused  to  spend  the  summer  hiding, and  was  now, even  more  than  before, an  honoree  member  of  the  Weasleys, like  Harry. 

It  started  at  the  village, but  the  Order, under  Dumbledore's  lead  taken  precautions. Within  minutes  of  the  attack, Aurors  from  all  over  had  apparated  in, and  pushed  the  battle  into  the  woods  that  separated  the  Burrow  from  the  village.  That  took  it  away  from  the  innocent  citizens, and  the  Muggles  who  lived  there. It  was  also  one  of  the  only  wins  they  managed  to  achieve. Seconds  after  the  Aurors, many  of  whom  were  already  there, because  of  Harry's  presence, more  Death-eaters  showed  up, easily  out-numbering  the  side  of  good. 

Whatever  it  was, the  decisions, tactical  and  strategic  planning, it  all  came  down  to  this  battle – the  one  that  would  decide  the  future  of  wizarding  world. To  say  that  the  Order, and  the  wizarding  population  was  expecting  it, was  true. To  say  they  were  prepared  for  it, wouldn't   be  as  accurate. None  of  that  mattered  now. Now, they  were  going  to  fight. Good  versus  evil.  For  all  their  futures.

In  the  burrow, all  of  them  gathered, wands  in  hand. 

"Ginny, I  want  you  to  stay  here. Hide. No  matter  what," Arthur  Weasley  said  to  his  only  daughter.

"Dad," she  protested  immediately. He  gave  her  a  helpless  look, combined  by  the  pleading  looks  from  her  brothers, Ginny  eventually  nodded  reluctantly.

"Please, Ginny  I  need  you  to  be  safe," Molly  Weasley  added, hugging  her  daughter  tightly.

"I…I  love  you," Ginny  decided  not  to  argue, not  now.

"I  love  you  too," both  her  parents  said  in  unison. Almost  as  one, they  looked  at  all  their  children  standing  solemnly  there, "All  of  you." 

Her  eyes  bright, Molly  Weasley  was  the  first  to  leave, her  wand  raised  she  ran  into  the   woods  towards  the  sounds  of  the  battle. 

"Be  careful, stay  alive," Arthur  Weasley  said, giving  one  last  look  at  his  children, both  biological  and  by  heart, before  he  followed  his  wife  to  defend  them.

For  a  second, the  children  stared  after  the  couple, emotionally  caught. Ginny  was  the  first  too  move. She  saw  her  parents, and  knew, in  her  heart  that  it  might  be  the  last  time  she  would  see  any  of  them  alive.

Walking  over  to  Harry, she  stood  in   front  of  him, looking  into  his  eyes. To  the  rest  of  their  surprise, he  opened  his  arms, and she  stepped  into  them, burying  her  face  in  his  chest  for  a  brief  hug. Then  she  leaned  back, stood  on  tiptoes, and  to  the  astonishment  of  all  her  brothers, gently  kissed  him.

"Come  back  alive, Harry," she  said, and  stepped  back. For  once  she  wasn't  blushing, and  instead  looked  as  serious  as  any  of  them  had  ever  seen  her. 

Harry  touched  his  lips  for  a  second, a  look  of  wonder  in  his  eyes, then  he  smiled  at  her, reached  forward  tugged  her  hair  tenderly, and  gave  her  quick  kiss  on  the  forehead.

"Stay  hidden, Ginny," he  said  quietly, before  turning  to  the  forest. At  the  end  he  turned  once, looked  directly  at  her  before  disappearing  into  the  trees.

"I  think  we  need  to  have  a  talk, Ginny," Ron's  amused  voice  pulled  Ginny  back  to  the  present. Ginny  threw  herself  into  his  arms, ignoring  his  words.  She  hugged  him  tightly  once, before  letting  him  go. 

Hermione  hugged  her  next. "I'll  watch  them  both," the  brown  haired  girl  promised  Ginny  softly. Ginny  nodded. She  watched  as  Ron  and  Hermione, grabbed  each  other's  hands  and  with  a  quick  emotionally  charged  glance  at  each  other, that  said  more  than  words  ever  could, they  followed  their  best  friend  into  battle. Just  like  they  always  had, and  always  would. 

Fred  and  George  came  next. In  a  typical  twin  move, the  both  aimed  for  either  cheek  giving  her  a  kiss, and  then  a  sandwich  hug. They  left, but  not  without  a  comment.

"Not  as  nice  a  kiss  as  Harry's, we're  sure…" Fred  said, laughing, despite  the  circumstances. As  Ginny  couldn't  help  smiling  back, even  as  she  made  a  silent  prayer  under  her  breathe  for  both  of  them  to  return, and  to  return  laughing, as  they  left.

"No," she  teased, "But  as  important," she  added, lightly  touching  them  both  on  the  arm, before  releasing  them. Their  eyes  went  serious  for  a  second, as  they  looked  at  the  baby  sister  they  loved  so  much, before  giving  her  identical  grins, mischievous  as  ever, and  heading  into  war.

"Don't  think  we're  not  going  to  talk  about  that  kiss, young  lady," Percy's  pompous  voice  said. Ginny  swallowed  hard, hiding  her  tears. She  gave  Percy  a  hard hug, one  he  returned, equally. 

"Come  back, Perce," she  said  fiercely.

In  an  uncharacteristic  move, Percy  grinned  at  her, wiping  the  usual  solemn  expression  of  his  face, and  making  him  look  more  like  the  twins. "I  love  you, little  Ginny," he  said, and  then  ran  off.

Bill  and  Charlie  left, looked  at  the  woods, once  and  then  turned  to  their  baby  sister. 

"When you  come  to  the  woods," Bill  started, and  Ginny  wasn't  surprised  at  his  words. He  always  knew  her  best, "Stay  hidden  at  least, okay," he  said. Ginny nodded, unable  to  talk, with  the  tears  choking  her. 

"That  kiss  wasn't  just  for  Harry  was  it?" Charlie  said. It  wasn't  a  question, "It  was  for  all  of  us. A  reason, huh  Ginny?" Not  for  the  first  time  Ginny  thought  to  herself  how  smart  her  brother  was.  She  managed  a  smile  for  Charlie, and  then  after  they  both  gave  her  quick  kisses  they  left, the  trees  swallowing  them  up.

Ginny  stood  in  the  empty  yard  hugging  herself. Then  she  took  a  deep  breathe, headed  into  the  house, grabbing  Harry's  invisible  cloak  from  the  chest, and  took  one  last  look  around  the  Burrow. She  wiped  a  tear  as  the  clock  on  the  wall, had  "_In  mortal  peril_" for  all  but  one. Without  a  backward  look, Ginny  put  the  cloak  on, and  disappeared  under  its  bulky  folds. 

Ginny  stood  at  the  edge  of  the  fighting, separate  yet  present. She  watched  as  the  Death-Eaters  overpowered  the  Aurors. She  saw  her  brothers  fighting  bravely, yet  somehow  futilely. The  Death-Eaters  totally  outnumbered  the  side  of  good. 

Catching  sight  of  a  curse  heading  being  sent  to  Ron, she  raised  her  wand, despite  the  warnings  of  her  family  to  hide, and  stay  out  of  the  fighting, and  sent  an  intercepting  curse, and  in  the  next  instant  stunned  the  Death-Eater  who  sent  it. Ginny  ducked  again  behind  the  huge  tree  on  the  edge  of  the  clearing  where  the  showdown  had  went  down.  Taking  off  the  cloak, she  folded  it  carefully  and  hid  it  among  the  branches, before  still  staying  out  of  sight  she  went  back  to  observing  the  battle.

From  near  her, she  watched  Wormtail  lift  his  wand  to  hit  Sirius, who  was  defending    Harry  with  everything  in  him, and  in  a  second  without  thinking, she  sent  a  Stunning  Spell  his  way, watching  in  satisfaction  as  he  fell  to  the  ground. Moving  closer, she  used  her  wand  to  place  a  Full  Body  Bind  on  the  man  who  had  betrayed  so  many, and  then  hid  him  behind  the  tree, where  she  once  again  took  her  position  of  watch.

She  continued  this  guerilla  type  effort  for  a  while, defending  hers  when  they  needed  it, staying  out  of  sight  the  entire  time. There  was  too  much  confusion  during  the  battle  for  many  to  realize  what  was  going  on, although  Bill  had  sent  her  a  salute  when  she  took  care  of  two  evil  wizards  who  had  ambushed  him  and  Charlie.  Her  tactics  changed  when  the  fighting  paused  all  around, as  all  turned  to  watch  the  battle  that  was  now  taking  place  in  the  center. 

Dumbledore  had  started  the  fight  with  Voldemort, but  he, in  spite  of  his  power  had  slowly  been  defeated. When  Dumbledore  had  fallen, in  exhaustion  and  pain, Harry, not  unexpectedly  challenged  the  Dark  Lord.  And  Ginny  knew, with  all  her  faith  in  Harry, that  the  fight  was  not  a  good  idea. Harry  could  barely  stand  with  the  pain  in  scar, due  to  the  proximity  with  He-who-must-not-be-named, but  still  he  tried  to  fight. Their  wands  may  have  been  brothers  and  useless  against  each  other, and  Harry  may  have  carried  the  sword  of  Gryffindor, but  he  was  an  inexperienced  wizard  fighting  against  the  greatest  Dark  Lord  in  wizarding  history.

Ginny  held  her  breathe, as  did  all  those  fighting  as  Voldemort  hit  Harry  with  another  Cruciatus  curse, sending  him  to  the  floor  in  agony. The  Dark  Lord  stood  laughing  over  the  sprawled  out  boy. Ginny  turned  desperately  to  Dumbledore  to  see  what  he  could  do. What  anyone  could  do. But  it  was  hopeless. Dumbledore, could  barely  move. Ginny  could  see  from  where  she  stood  the  great  effort  their  Headmaster  exerted  just  to  lift  his  head, and  watch  the  fight. She  had  to  do  something.

And  it  was  like  something  in  her  broke. When  all  those  around  stood  and  stared, horrified  as  the  Boy-who-lived, their  last  great  hope, lay  in  pain  on  the  floor, the  Death-Eaters  in  triumph, it  was  the  Dark  Lord's  laughter  that  made  her  snap. Ginny  stepped  out  from  behind  her  tree, and  without  a  thought, stepped  into  the  clearing  towards  the  two  in  the  center. Good  and  evil. A  fight  to  death.

She  heard  her  mother's  gasp  on  the  side, and  saw  Charlie, and  then  the  twins  try  to  step  forward  and  stop  her  progress. The  movement  caused  Voldemort  to  look  up  in  curiosity. He  smirked  when  he  saw  her  striding  confidently  towards  them.

"Well, if  it  isn't  little  Ginny  Weasley?" he  taunted, as  she  stood  and  faced  him  bravely. A  look  of  surprise, almost  respect  flashed  over  his  face  for  a  second, before  it  disappeared. 

Somehow  Ginny  wasn't  too  surprised  that  he  knew  her  identity, and  now  that  she was  face  to  face  with  Him, Ginny  felt  the  fear  she  was  almost  numb  to, return. She  saw  out  of  the  corner  of  her  eyes,  the  alarm  that  crossed  her  brothers  faces, and  the  panic  on  her  parents. Swallowing  hard, Ginny  glanced  down  at  Harry, still  writhing  in  pain, begging  her  with  his  bright  green  eyes, and  her  resolution  returned.

"No, Ginny," Harry  moaned, "Run!"

Ginny  ignored his  instructions, and  casually  twirled  her  wand  in  her  hand, determined  not  to  show  any  fear. She  had  the  attention  of  everyone  in  the  clearing, most  of  them  wearing  dumbstruck  expressions  at  her  daring.

"You  know, Tom, " she  drawled  out, "You  really  are  a  bully. Can't  find  someone  your  own  size  to  fight. You  try  to  kill  defenseless  babies." Her  words  had  the  desired  effect. Their  were  gasps  from  most  of  the  room. The  death-eaters  in  the  room  all  faced  their  wands  at  her, and  a  look  of  sheer  anger  crossed  Voldemort  face.

"My  name  is  Lord  Voldemort!" he  roared  at  the  little  slip  of  a  girl  that  dared  disrespect  him. 

Ginny  looked  at  him, and  laughed. Mouths  dropped  open  from all  those  present.

"What  is  she  doing?" Ron  asked  Hermione  in  a  panicked  whisper.

"What  do  you  think?" Hermione  replied, amazement  on  her  face, "She's  trying  to  save  him." 

"He's  going  to  kill  her," Ron  said  fearfully, unable  to  take  his  eyes  of  the  scene  in  front  of  him. 

"Tom Marvel  Riddle," Ginny  said, still  in  a  casual  tone  to  Voldemort. "Tell  me, Tom," she  said  conversationally  as  if  she  was  having  tea  with  him, not  in  a  battle  for  the  future  of  all  they  knew, "I  wonder  what  Salazar  Slytherin  would  say  if  he  knew  his  great  heir  was  half  muggle, oh  what  is  the  word  you  are  so  fond  of…Mudblood, is  it?" Ginny  couldn't  believe  the  words  that  were  coming  out  of  her  mouth. She  saw  Voldemort  getting  more  and  more  furious, and  somehow  in  her, she  reveled  in  it.  She  laughed  again, payback  for  his  laughing  at  Harry's  pain, when  she  saw  him  open  his  mouth  stunned, and  closed  it  again. Around  her  the  Death-Eaters  were  in  shock  at  her  revelation.

"What  would  your  precious  Death-Eaters  say  to  that, huh. Their  great  Dark  Lord  a  mudblood," her  words  were  spoken  with  disdain, "Really, Tom…I  really  think  that  truth  is  the  way  to  go." She  said  his  name  again, watching  with  inner  glee  at  his  reaction.

Suddenly  Voldemort  acted. He  gave  her  an  evil  grin, "I  am  way  beyond  that. Tom  Riddle  doesn't  exist  any  more, little  girl. Just  the  greatest  Dark  Lord  the  world  had  ever  known."

"I  see  modesty  isn't  one  of  your  forte's," Ginny  replied, keeping  her  voice  casual. A  part  of  her  felt  triumph, as  she  noticed  the  looks  on  his  followers  faces. Doubts  were  rising. She  pushed  the  fear  further  back, and  avoided  looking  Harry  lying  at  her  feet, knowing  she  had  to  stay  strong for  a  little  while  longer, while  Dumbledore  gained  strength. 

"I  have  always  heard, little  girls  should  be  seen  and  not  heard," Voldemort  smirked  again, "Maybe  I  should  make  sure  your  parents  learn  that  lesson," and  with  that  he  shouted, "_Crucio!_" at  Arthur  Weasley.

"No," it  escaped  from  Ginny  before  she  could  stop  it. She  held  herself  back  from  running  to  her  father's  side. Her  father  looked  up  at  her  for  a  second, tears  slipping  from   his  eyes, and  through  it  all, he  smiled  at  her, a  proud  smile. With  it  he  told  her  to  keep  going. 

"Feeling  the  pressure, huh, Tom?" the  words  were  laced  with  contempt. Anger  crossed  his  face, but  didn't  show  it  again.

"You  know, she  tried  to  be  brave  too," he  returned, now  on  to  her  game. Ginny  didn't  ask  who. The  telling  glance  he  sent  at  Harry  told  her, and  the  rest  who  he  was  referring  to.

"But  I  destroyed  her," he  smirked  at  Ginny.

"You  didn't  win," Ginny  said, her  voice  confident  and  sure, "You'll  never  win. You  may  have  killed  Lily  Potter, but  she  won. She  defeated  you, even  in  death."

"She  didn't  defeat  me," he  yelled  at  her, losing  control  for  a  second  at  her  taunting.

Ginny  laughed,  "Yes  she  did. A  young  woman  and  a  baby. You  must  be  real  powerful," Ginny  said  sarcastically. She  remembered  every  confrontation  she  ever  had  with  Malfoy, and  drew  on  it. 

"I  am  going  to  destroy  you," Voldemort  said, his  voice  determined, "Once  I have  had  some  fun  first, of  course." And  again  the  roles  switched. The  upper  hand  passed.

"Threats, Tom. How  evil  bad  guy  of  you?" Ginny  told  him  even  though  inside  she  was  quivering.

"Oh  yes, lets  see. What  could  I  do?" Voldemort  said  musingly. He  raised  one  hand  to  his  chin  and  stared  down  at  the  red-head  standing  in  front  of  him.

"Lets  see. Watching  your  precious  Harry  Potter  die  just  doesn't  seem  enough," he  said, glaring  at  her, "Maybe, oh  yes. Why  don't  _you_  kill  him," Voldemort  red  eyes  gleamed  as  he  spoke.

He  glanced  at  Harry, and  laughed  an  evil  laugh, "Harry, how  about  it. You  get  to  die  by  the  hands  of  the  pretty  little  girlfriend. How  fitting."

"Go  to  hell," Harry  spat  at  him. His  expression  softened  when  he  looked  at  Ginny  though.  He  smiled, and  dared  Voldemort  with  his  eyes  to do  his  worst.

Ginny  felt  dread  rising  in  her. She  knew  what  was   coming  next. For  a  second  she  thought  about  running, but  she  stood  her  ground. Out  of  the  corner  of  her  eye, she  watched  Madame  Pomfrey  sneak  something  to  Dumbledore, and  felt  enough  hope  to  hold  tight. Unconsciously  she  mimicked  Harry, sending  Voldemort  the  same  smile, a  confident  smile, that  hid  the  fear, and  willed  herself  to be  strong  and  fight.

"_Imperious!_" Voldemort  shouted  at  Ginny. She  couldn't  duck, couldn't  do  anything.   

The  effects  were  immediate. Ginny  felt  herself  withdrawing. In  the  background, she  heard  Voldemort  give  the  order, "Kill  him!" and  despite  herself  she  felt  her  feet  move, and  herself  bending  down, and  picking  up  the  sword  of  Gryffindor. 

She  stood  there, unseeing  of  the  horror  on  her  family's  face, the  panic  on  Sirius  and Lupin's  face, or  the  calm  of  Dumbledore. For  a  second  she  paused  the  sword  swung  high, staring  at  the  boy  who  she  had  loved  as  long  as  she  could  remember. It  seemed  like  she  was  far  away. His  eyes  looked  up  at  her, and  he  smiled. A  brave  smile, a  relieved  smile. His  eyes  gleamed  with  a  brightness  she  couldn't  imagine  on  anyone  else.  . 

"It's  okay, Ginny," he  said  to  her. Her  expression  remained  blank, while  her  mind  fought  its  constraints.

"Do  it," the  command  came  from  behind  her. 

It  was  all  she  needed. 

She  lifted  the  sword, and  swung  around  her. The  blade  slipped  into  his  chest, and  his  shocked  eyes, lifted  from  the  sight  of  his   blood  trailing  down  his  body. Gasps  were  heard  throughout  the  clearing. Some  of  relief, some  of  shock, some  in  horror. 

"You  really  should  have  known  better, Tom," the  heaving  girl  panted, her  mind  clear  once  more "I  let  you  control  me  once. It  will  _never_  happen  again." With  that  she  pulled  the sword  out. Voldemort  stumbled  back, in  disbelief, blood  dripping  down  his  robes, his  red  eyes  gleaming  this  time  with  pain, not  evil.

Dumbledore  suddenly  appeared  next  to  Ginny  his  wand  held  towards  the  Dark  Lord. Ginny  turned  her  head  around, to  see  the  Death-Eaters  disappearing  as  they  apparated  out  of  the  clearing.  Their  sense  of  survival  was  always  strong, and  the  all  knew  when  retreating  was  the  best  option.

"I  will  get  you, little  girl. You  and  your  precious  Harry  Potter." Voldemort  said, backing  away.

Ginny  looked  at  him   and  smiled, "And  we  will  win, in  death  or  in  life," she  said, so  confidently  that  those  hearing  her  had  no  choice  but  to  believe  her.

"I  am  going  to  make  you  suffer, Ginny  Weasley," the  words  trailed  off  as  Voldemort  disappeared, his  threat  still  hanging  in  the  air.

"Had  to  have  the last  word, didn't  he?" Ginny  muttered  darkly. 

She  heaved  a  sigh  of  relief, and  turned  to  see  Dumbledore  slipping  tiredly  into  a  chair  he  had  conjured  up. 

Around  her, fallen  Aurors  lay, the  results  of  the  battle. Her  brothers  just  stared, still in  too  much  shock to  move. It  was  over. And  they  were  alive. She  was  alive. Harry  was  alive. No  one  said  a  word.

Ginny  dropped  the  sword,  still  covered  in  blood, and  the  sound  was  loud  in  the  abrupt  silence. Suddenly  everything  just  caught  up  with  her.

"I  think  I  am  going  to  faint," she  said  to  nobody  in  particular. And  then  she  did.

"Ginny!" her  name  was  shouted  from  many  directions, and  it  was  enough  to  have  them  all  moving  forward  in  that  second. 

Harry  was  the  one  that  caught  her. She  slipped  gracefully  into  his  arms, and  he  slid  them  both  back  to  the  ground, holding  her  tightly.

The  twins, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr.  and  Mrs.  Weasley, Sirius, and  Lupin  surrounded  the  two  anxiously. Dumbledore  sat  in  his  chair, next  to  them, watching  them  all  fondly, and  with  a  lazy  twirl  conjured  up  some  chairs  for  Arthur  who  was  still  recovering, and  Molly  who  looked  like  she  might  faint  herself. 

"We  won," Fred  said  in  wonderment.

"We  did, indeed, Mr.  Weasley," Professor  MacGonogall  said, her  calm  once  again  returned. She  didn't  mention  the  fact  the  war  was  most  certainly  not  over.

"Ginny, wake  up. Ginny!" Harry  said, rather  desperately, shaking  her.

"Its  okay, Harry. She  just  needs  to  recover. Fighting  the  Imperious  curse  takes  a  lot  out  of  you," Dumbledore  said  reassuringly. 

"How  did  she  do  that  anyway? I  can  tell  you  I  was  really  scared  there  for  a  minute." Charlie  asked, looking  at  his  sister  lying  in  Harry's  arms  in  amazement.

"A  minute. I  was  scared  the  whole  time. Thought  for  sure  he  was  going  to  kill  her," Ron  said, collapsing  down  next  to  Harry  and  Ginny. He  reached  out  with  his  hand  and  pulled  Hermione  down  next  to  him. He  then  grabbed  his  sisters  hand, and  held  it  tight, exchanging  a  wordless  glance  with  Harry. Hermione  touched  Harry's  arm  as  well, before  curling  herself  around  Ron.

"What  the  hell  was  she  thinking?" Bill  said. He  still  looked  scared.

"She  did  what  the  rest  of  us  couldn't," Dumbledore  stated, "She  saved  us. Saved  him. Stood  up  to  Voldemort." He  touched  Bill's  arm  to  reassure  him.

"I…" whatever  Percy  was  going  to  say  was  interrupted, as  Ginny  opened  her  eyes, causing  the  rest  to  fall  into  silence. She  stared  straight up  at  Harry, not  noticing  the  rest.

"Harry?" she  asked, softly.

"Shhh, Ginny. Everything  is  okay  now," Harry  told  her, pulling  her  towards  him  in  a  tight  hug. Her  arms  folded  around  his  neck, hugging  him  back. And  the  others  watched  as  he  closed  his  eyes, a  single  tear  falling  down  his  face. And  suddenly  they  all  felt  like  voyeurs  watching  an  extremely  private  moment. 

He  released  her  from  the  hug, but  kept  her in  his  arms. 

"Harry, I  had  the  worst  nightmare, Voldemort  wanted  me  to  kill  you, and  I  couldn't  break  free  of  the  curse, and  then  I  stabbed…" Ginny  began. Then  she  noticed  where  they  were, and  paused, "Oh  God!" as  realization  clouded  her face.

"Did  I…?" she  asked  him.

"Win  for  us?" Harry  questioned, not  sure  what  she  was  asking, "You  did." 

"Dad?" Ginny  turned  in  panic  to  find  her  father.

"I'm  alright, Ginny," Arthur  Weasley  reassured  his  daughter. Ginny  relaxed  in  Harry's  arms  again.

Then  she  in  an  abrupt  movement  tried  to  back  away. Harry  grabbed  on  tight  and  refused  to  let  go.

"Ginny?" he  asked, worriedly.

"I  tried  to  kill  you. What  are  you  doing  holding  me?" she  asked  him. Her  eyes  filled  with  tears.

Harry  laughed, and  looked  for  a  second  genuinely  amused. "Ginny, you  weren't  going  to  kill me," he  said. And  he  sounded  so  confident, she  was  almost  tempted  to  believe  him. The  rest  remained  silent, recognizing  this  was  something  that  the  two  had  to  deal  with  themselves.

"Yes, I was. You  don't  know  how  hard  it  was  to  break  free," she  said. 

"Yes, I  do," Harry  said  softly, memories  clouding  over, "But  I  knew  even  so, you  wouldn't  have  killed  me, Ginny." 

"How?"

"How  did  I  know?" Harry  smiled  at her, a  shy  smile, "'Cos  you're  you, Ginny. You're  one  of  the  strongest people  I  know. Even  if  you  don't  know  it." Ginny  still  didn't  look  too  convinced.

"You  want  to  know  something  else, Ginny," Harry  added, "If  I  had  to  die, I  would  rather  you  did  it  then  Voldemort."  

Ginny  stared  at  him  in  shock. "You  wanted  me  to  kill  you?" 

"Not  really, but  I  figured  you  wouldn't  anyway. I  was  more  worried  what  He  was  going  to  do  when  you  broke  free."

"Really?" 

"Really," he  confirmed, pulling  her  forward  into  another  hug. This  time  she  didn't  resist. And  buried  her  face  in  his  chest, tears  falling.

"I  was  so  scared, Harry," Ginny  sobbed.

"Really, I  couldn't  tell," he  said, laughing  softly  in  relief, now  that  she  was  back  in  his  arms  again. "Now  me  on  the  other  hand, I  was  more  terrified  than  I have  ever  been."

"Because  you  almost  died, huh," Ginny  stated, leaning  back, and  wiping  her  face  with  Harry's  robe.

"No, silly," Harry  replied, lifting  his  hand  to  move  a  piece  of  her  hair  behind  her  ear, in  a  gently, almost  possessive  manner, "Because _ you _ almost  died." 

Ginny  looked  surprised, both  at  his  words  and  at  his  actions.  For  a  minute, the  world  faded  as  the  two  stared  at  each, both  trying  to  define  what  had  just  happened.  It  would  have  gone  on  longer, but  the Weasleys  were  not  in  general  a  patient  bunch. Ron  cleared  his  throat  loudly, and  then  at  the  same  time  caught  Hermione's  hand  before  her  fist  made  contact  with  his  arm. 

Both  Harry  and  Ginny  jumped  in  reaction.

"Can  I  hug  my  sister  now?" Ron  said, a  slight  whine  in  his  voice. Both  of  them  blushed, and  moved  away  from  each  other, although  it  was  noted  by  the  observers  the  reluctance  involved.

Ginny  turned  to  Ron  and  hugged  him  tightly, while  Hermione  hugged  Harry, tears  falling  down  her  cheeks. In  a  second, Ron  and  Hermione  swapped, and  Ron  and  Harry  exchanged  a  brief, if  heartfelt  hug. Both  of  them  backed  off  rather  quickly  not  used  to  displaying  such  affections  to  each  other. Ginny  and  Hermione  were  slower  to  part. 

The  rest  of  the  Weasleys  didn't  wait  after  that. Ginny  and  Harry  were  besieged  by  all  of  them. Ginny  was  swung  around, kissed  and  grabbed  by  all  of  her  family, and Harry  received  pats  on  the  back  from  all  his  pseudo  family, while  the  adults  watched  amused. Sirius  did  pull  Harry  into  an embrace, and  was  seen  to  be  wiping  his  eyes  after.  Then  he  picked  Ginny  up, swung  her  up, while  she  giggled  madly  at  his  antics.

"I  owe  you, Ginny. You  saved  him," Sirius  sad  seriously  to  the  girl.

 She  smiled  at  him, "I  have  a  present  for  you," she  replied, pointing  her  wand  in  the  air  and  shouting, "_Accio  Wormtail._" Everyone  moved  hurriedly  out  the  way, as  through  the  air, came  a  figure, still  stunned, landing  in  front  of  Ginny  and  Sirius. The  man  looked  terrified. He  slithered  back  hurriedly  as  Ginny  stepped  forward, bending  down  next  to  him.

"Woah, remind  me  to  not  make  you  mad," Remus  said, as  he  saw  the  fear  exhibited  by  his  former  friend  for  Ginny. Sirius  didn't  say  a  word. He  was  staring  open-mouthed  at  Peter  Pettigrew. Harry, on  the  other  hand, let  out  a  huge  whoop  of  joy. He  gave  Sirius  a  quick  hug, and  then  grabbed  Ginny  and  swung  her  around, happily. 

The  others  laughed  at  the  joy  on  his  face, and  Ginny's  expression  of  first  shock, turning  into  helpless  giggles  as  Harry  twirled  around  with  her. 

All  that  stopped  when, one  of  the  Aurors  came  up, under  Dumbledore's  summoning, and  read  the  still  bound  man  his  memorandum  rights  under  the  Ministry. 

"You're  free  now, Sirius," Ginny  said  to  him, "You  and  Harry  can  be  a  family." She  touched  him  gently  on  the  shoulder, and  he  turned  and  wrapped  her  gently  in  his  arms, almost  as  if  she  was  glass  and  would  break. 

"Thank  you," he  said, his  voice  choked. And  for  a  minute, his  eyes  brightened, with  tears, that  didn't  fall. She  could  see  all  the  years  of  pain  and  suffering  in  them, and  the  hope. The  hope  that  was  growing  stronger. Harry, happily, for  the  first  time, unselfconsciously  joined  the  hug. 

"Let's  go  home," Molly  said  suddenly, standing  up.

"Yes, lets  do  that," Arthur  agreed, getting  up  with  difficulty. The  twins  both  raced  to  his  side, and  supporting  his  either  side  helped  him  walk. 

"Don't  think  I  am  going  to  forget  about  that  kiss," Percy  said  to  Ginny, as  the  rest  followed. Harry  and  Ginny  both  blushed. 

"I  see  things  are  returning  to  normal," Hermione  said, referring  to  her  friend's  flushed  faces.

"Something  you  want  to  share, mate," Ron  said, a  somewhat  warning  tone  lacing  his  words. Harry  shook  his  head  mutely.

"What  is  with  Potter's  and  redheads?" Remus  asked  quietly, to  the  adults  on  their  heels.

"Must  be  genetic.  And  I  have  to  say, they  do  have  great  taste," Sirius  replied, referring  both  to  Lily  and  Ginny. 

"Undoubtedly, the  best  of  the  best," Dumbledore  surprisingly  commented.

"Oh, I  don't  think  you  can  give  Harry  the  credit, Sirius. She  picked  him, not  the  other  way  around," Arthur Weasley  put  in, somewhat  smugly. Molly  smiled  at  him.

"Then  she  has  great  taste," Sirius  replied, good-naturedly.

"That, she  does," Molly  said, laughing.

Fred  and  George, on  either  side, were  speechless  listening  to  the  adults  talk. 

"You  do  know  we  are  still  here, right?" George  couldn't  help  asking. The  adults  all  looked  at  the  twins. From  the  looks  on  their  faces, they  had  forgotten  the  twin's  presence.

"Wait  till  I  tell  them  what  you  were  saying," Fred  said, rather  gleefully.

"You  will  do  no  such  thing, boys," Molly  Weasley  said  sternly, "After  all  we  were  just  discussing  _my_  daughter's  love  life," she  added  defensively, taking  away  from  the  effect  of  the  warning.

Both  twins  went  bright  red  at  words, "Love  life," and  groaned, not  particularly  liking  the  images  that  invoked, "Mum," they  protested  in  unison, "Don't  say  things  like  that," Fred  ordered.  

Arthur  Weasley  didn't  look  too  happy  either.  He  had  nightmares  of  this  day  arriving. The  day  when  his  little  girl  would  be  someone  else's. 

"At  least  it's  just  Harry," Professor  Dumbledore  said  comfortingly, recognizing  the  parent  look  on  Arthur's  face. And  his  words  were  a  reassurance, somehow. After  all, he  loved  Harry  like  a  son. If  he  had  to  lose  his  daughter  to  anyone, he  would  want  it  to  be  Harry  Potter.   Molly  patted  Arthur's  arm  in  support. 

"We  love  Harry, remember," she  said, quietly  to  him. And  he  nodded. 

"We  do," he  agreed, "Its  just  hard." 

"I  know. But  Ginny's  always  known, Arthur. I  have  the  feeling  that  she  gave  herself  to  him  a  long  time  ago," Molly  said. 

Fred  and  George  looked  at  each, before  turning  to  their  parents,  "It  was  just  a  kiss, mum," George  said, rather  desperately. Molly  smiled  at  her  son, "Yeah, its  not  like  they  got  married, or  something,"  Fred  added.

"It  was  more  than  that, boys  and  you  all  know  it," their  mother  told  them.

"She's  only  15  years  old, Mum," Fred  insisted, if  rather  weakly. 

"And  she's  been  in  love  with  him, since  she  was  10," Arthur  reminded  the  twins. 

"That  was  just  a  crush," George  objected. He  and  Fred  looked  a  little  shaken  up. 

"No, it  wasn't. It  never  was," Bill  interrupted. He  and  Charlie  had  drifted  back, letting  their  younger  siblings  and  their  friends  move  ahead. 

"What's  the  big  deal, Fred, George? We  all  knew, even if  we  didn't  want  to  admit  it  that  she  loved  him. And  we  all  knew, that  eventually  Harry  was  going  to  grow  a  clue  and  figure  it  out," Charlie  asked, rather  impatiently.

"What's  the  problem? The  problem  is  Him," George  gestured  wildly  with  his  free  arm, "You-know-who."

"Look  what  she  did. She  could  have  been  killed," Fred  said, and  his  voice  shook, "And  all  she  cared  about, was  that  she  almost  killed  Harry. That  is  not  normal." 

"No, its  not  normal," Molly  said  sadly  to  her  sons,  "But  it  isn't  normal  that  two  teenagers  should  have  to  fight  for  their  lives  either. It  isn't  fair  that  Harry  never  had  parents,  or  that  he  doesn't  get  to  be  a  teenager. But  Ginny – she's  always  known  what  loving  him  meant. Of  all  people  in  the  world, she  knew. She's  always  going  to  be  my  baby, but  I  trust  her. I  trust  her  choices. And  I  trust  Harry  to  love  her  and  protect  her. He  almost  died  for  her  once, when  he  barely  knew  her. He'll  take  care  of  her  now, and  Lord  knows  she'll  protect  him," Molly  finished. They  had  all  stopped  walking  and  were  now  looking  at  her, rather  in  amazement. 

"He  loves  her," George  tried  to  convince  Fred  who  was  still  looking  a  little  mutinous, "You  saw  the  way  he  looked at  her." And  Fred, rather  reluctantly  nodded  at  his  twin. 

"I  just  wish  it  wasn't  so  intense," Fred  said.

"Me, too," Bill  told  his  brother.

"I  guess  its okay. It  is   Harry  after  all," George  stated, his  normal  cheerful  disposition  reasserting  itself. They  began  to  walk  again, Arthur  walking  on  his  own  now. 

"And  it  will  be  fun  to  tease  them. Ginny  reacts  so  well," Fred  added, looking  a  little  happier.  Everyone  laughed. 

"Does  that  mean, my  godson is  safe," Sirius  asked, grinning  at  the  Weasley  boys.

"Safe…oh, I  don't  know…" Charlie  started.

"After  all  we  do  have  a  duty  as  brothers…" Bill  took  over.

"Maybe, we  won't  beat  him  up…" George  said, musingly.

"I  figure  a  few  threats  should  do  the trick," Fred  finished, grinning  back  at  Sirius.

"Or," Charlie  said, and  paused  for  effect,  "We  could  just  let  Percy  lecture  him." All  the  Weasley  boys  laughed, Dumbledore  twinkled, and  Sirius  and  Lupin  grinned.  Molly  and  Arthur  hid  their  smiles.

"That  should  do  it," Bill  said  in  amusement.

"Can't  imagine  a  worst  punishment,"  Fred  smiled, mischievously.

"Don't  be  mean, boys," Molly  Weasley  reprimanded. But  it  want  up  to  her  usual  standard.  And  they  all  knew  it.

"Don't  worry, Sirius," Remus  said, "Ginny  won't  let  them  do  anything  to  Harry. Rumour  has  it  she  has  an  interesting  temper," he  glanced  at  the  Weasley  boys  who  had  paled  slightly  at  the  mention  of  their  sister's  temper.

"That  I  can  believe," Sirius  replied  genuinely, looking  highly  amused  at  their  reaction,  "Must  be  the  red  hair." 

Everyone  fell  silent, as  they  had  reached  the  Burrow. 

TBC


End file.
